All About YOU
by Kaito Kuroba's Mistress
Summary: This story is a parody where you can review and ask questions to anyone, and dare them. Our hosts are: Ayame, Shigure, Ichigo from TMM, and me! Warning:Tohru's mouth and OOC! Thanks! CHAPTER 12 UP WITH A WEE BIT OF KODOCHA AND HYPER HYPER HYPRNESS!
1. Yuki sings and Tohru's true colors

Yo Yo YO! I have come to make a random Parody that's...like...random. Yah. Yesh. So...yeah. Um...we're just gonna babble for the first chapter. But in the second one, ok. Here.

**I want you people to ask the people in Fruits Basket questions, like an interview. And then you can...tell them to do something. And they HAVE TO...like a dare. Yah. And you can make them sing songs. lol.**

**Warning: Inapropriate Language (By Kyo mostly), horrible dares and questions in the next chapters, OOC, and most of all weirdness. Cha.**

Kyo: Damn you! You think you can make me do anything?!

Me: Yes. I can make you do..anything. He he hah.

Kyo?Wait. What's your name again?

Me: _Kyo Rox My Sox_

Yuki: Odd...

Tohru: Kyo...huh?

Kyo: Are you talking about...me?

Me: Why of course.

Uh.

Hiro: Why would that cat "Rock" anyone's "socks"?

Me: CUZ HE ROCKS!!!!! ♥

Kyo: I do?

Everybody(except Tohru): He does?

Tohru:...everyone has their opinions. Thinks: _And my opinion is this. I LOVE KYO! HE'S MINE! That bitch is stealing him from me!_

Me: Yuki,

Yuki: Yes?

Me: I. Hate. You.

Yuki: OO

Me:

Yuki: Well...thank you

Me: Huh?

Yuki: At least you don't...love me...shrugs

Me: Damn it...oops. We're still here! Ok...he...he..he..Let's introduce our hosts for this game thing.

Everyone: H-hosts?!

Me: M-hm...Our first host: AYAME SOHMA!!!!!!!

Ayame: music plays ♫ HELLO EVERYONE! It's so nice to be here! Yuki, Kyo, Young Miss TOHRU. And...everyone else. Thank you Miss...uhk...Kyo Rox My Sox for bringing me as a host. But alas, I will not be able to do any dares. Or be asked questions.

Me: Hah. It's ok. The hosts will be able to be asked questions. I mean, the ones from Fruits Basket at least. Oh and me too. -

YukI: I'm leaving. Bye.

Me: Uh-uh

When Yuki goes out the door, he gets thrown back inside by some unknown force...

Everybody(except Tohru): HAH HAH! laughing so hard!

Tohru: -runs over to Yuki- OMG! Yuki!

**POOF**!

Oops...

Tohru: Damn it damn it damn it! I'm sorry.

Yuki: S'ok.

Me: Yah, Who cares about Yuki.? Kyo...Sing.

Kyo: Sing what?

Me: No wait. Yuki. poof- get dressed and sing.

Yuki: NUDETY IS BEAUTIFUL! IT'S NATURAL!!!!

Me: ok...Sing Barbie Girl, while skipping around the room!

Yuki: Damn you.

Me: Wait. Tohru. Be Ken.

Tohru: Um...I don't know this song?

Me: Here's the script. NOW SING DAMN YOU!

Tohru: Freak. Hi Barbie.

Yuki: Hello, Mr. Ken dude. (?)

Tohru: Wanna go for a ride?

Yuki: On...what?

Tohru: ON A COW! (Cuz you're the rat lol)

ha...ha

Yuki: -skips around- I'm a Zodiac rat in the Animal world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic  
You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere (by hugging me)  
Imagination, life is your creation

Tohru: Come on Ratty(?) let's go party.

Yuki: -really flatly- I'm a Zodiac rat in the Animal world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic  
You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere (by hugging me)  
Imagination, life is your creation

Tohru: Damn it Yuki, sing with more emotion!

Me: Yeah!

Yuki: -more emotion- I'm a silver single rat(I can see why) in the Animal world  
Dress me up, take your time, I'm your Ratty...

Tohru: You're my rat, rock and roll, feel the glamour and pain  
Kiss me here, touch me there, hanky-panky

Yuki: You can touch, you can play  
You can say I'm always yours, oooh whoa

I'm a Zodiac rat in the Animal world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic  
You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere (by hugging me)  
Imagination, life is your creation

Tohru: Come on, Barbie, let's go party, ha ha ha, yeah  
Come on, Barbie, let's go party, oooh, oooh  
Come on, Barbie, let's go party, ha ha ha, yeah  
Come on, Barbie, let's go party, oooh, oooh

Yuki: Make me walk, make me talk, do whatever you please  
I can act like a cat, I can beg on my knees (rats have knees?)

Tohru: Come jump in, be my friend, let us do it again  
Hit the town, fool around, let's go party

And it kept going until the end...

Yuki: Oh, I'm having so much fun!

Tohru: Well, Ratty, we're just getting started!

Yuki: Oh, I love you Ken!

Me: YAYYY!!!!!!!!!

Kyo seems...upset. Wait., let's replay the last line: OH I LOVE YOU KEN. Awww.

Me: Hey wait.! I never introduced the other hosts! Well as you know, there's me and Aya...and two more!

SHIGURE SOHMA!!!!

Shii: Hello everyone. My little flower Tohru. And my new Flower, ...uh. You.

Me: Ok peeps. Call me Leafpelt!

Shii: Yes. My new flower, Leafpelt!

Me: Yah. Next one. From a different show, I bet she's happy to get away from Kish...ICHIGO MOMOMIYA from Tokyo Mew Mew!

Ichigo: Hey everyone! Thanks for letting me be here today! I LOVE Fruits Basket.

Me: I forgot to do this, so yeah, I'm telling everyone now: **I DO NOT OWN FRUITS BASKET, AQUA(BARBIE GIRL) OR TMM. THANK YOU!**

Everyone: Ok, ok...

Me: Yeah. So yah.

The earth trembles.

Me: Oh damn it.

Tohru: Oh Damn it.

Kyo: Oh DAMN IT!

All three of us(to each other): Why are you saying oh damn it?

Again: KAGURA!

Tohru: Uh...Well, she's taking my damn guy!

Me: Me too. Also she's a friggin weirdo.

Kyo: You talking bout me when you say the guy thing? OO

Me: Yeh. What's your reason for saying oh damn.

Kyo: She's gonna KILL me.

Kyo and I: Wait. Did you just say damn...TWICE?!

Tohru: You think a high school girl can be that goody-goody?! HAH!

SWeatdrop

Kagura: KYO MY DEAR!!!!!!!

Kyo: Oh damn, oh shit, oh---all the words in the f-ing WORLD!

* * *

**That was the end of this first chap. thing...yeah. So next, the first person to review and dare or question, or both, I'll do theirs!**

** _Kyo Rox My Sox...Leafpelt._**


	2. Cursing and BARNEY? Oo

OK! Hi everyone!!!! We have a dare and a question. Lol from my good friend SailorPrincess3234.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket, Tokyo Mew Mew, or Barney. (hint hint)**

I'd like Shigure to read this little not from her, because I'm ttly cracking up and he must. shoves in Shii's face

Shigure: Ok from...SailorPrincess3234. _as for a  
dare...? I dare Tohru to sing the Barney song wearing a Barney  
costume...and...For Kyou to sing a long with her dressed and some other  
charter from that show! yes...it's lame...but it's all I could think of! Ja  
ne! _cracks up

Me: Yeah, I know! And she also has a question for Tohru. _What happened to dear old Tohru's mouth??!! _So Tohru...

Tohru: What chu talkin bout?! My damn mouth is effing fine, bitch. What do you care ANYWAY man?!

Kisa: Oh...Sissi...What...blink

Kagura is beating up Kyo, and he's like dying.

Me: Kagura-Chan, My dear friend!?

Kagura: zoom Yes Leafy-Chan?

Me: Can we borrow Kyon-kyon for a moment?

Kagura: **WHY?** her eyes glinting

ME: Well, we need him for the dare. That's all. Um...you can have him right back after. And laugh at the ridiculousness of it...(is that a word?)

Kagura: Um...hm...I dunnoooo...

Me: Please Kagura-Chan? Psst, Kisacough

Kisa: Yes, Kagura-nee-chan, Please, can we borrow Kyo?

Yuki: Yes Kagura, It would be hilarious to see that STUPID cat...he he.

Kagura: Ok! hands over Kyo

Kyo: WHAT THE HELL?!

Tohru: I agree. You're making us do this?! WHAT THE HELL?!!!!!?!??!!?!?

Me: Look at yourself Tohru-chan! Heee heee hah hah!

Tohru: looks down OMG?! I'm FRICKIN BARNEY??!!!!!???!?!

Me: snicker and my dear Kyon...

Kyo: Ah! I'm that weird dinosouar.

Me: I looked it up on google, your name is BJ. he he.

Kyo: Ah, shit...

Me: Ok, sing guys!

Tohru: sly smile We don't know the lyrics, Author-san.

Me: Oh don't worry. hands them both sheets of paper with lyrics

Tohru and Kyo: Oh DAMN!

Everyone else is cracking up

Me: Ok...

Tohru and Kyo start dancing and singing.

_Barney is a dinosaur from our imagination  
And when he's tall  
he's what we call a dinosaur sensation_

Barney's friends are big and small  
they come from lots of places  
after school they meet to play  
and sing with happy faces

-Kyo seems to be SMILING. He's...enjoying this?!

Kagura: Oh my god, Kyo! 0.0 You...freak! Good BYE! Hi Yuki-kun!  
And they keep singing

_Barney shows us lots of things  
Like how to play pretend  
ABC's, and 123's  
And how to be a friend_

Barney comes to play with us  
Whenever we may need him  
Barney can be your friend too  
If you just make-believe him!

Shii-chan and I are cracking up, rolling around on the floor.

Me: HAh hee hee hah!

Yuki: Stupid cat. Hey, Tohru-chhhhaaaaannn! Are you okay in that..?

Tohru: Of course I am, dammit! Why WOULDN'T I be, hm? Dear? vein throbbing

Yuki: 0.0sweatdropHeh, just...wondering.

Kagura: Yuki, my dear. Come here, come here. I made you a rhyme!

Yuki: Shuck!(with an F)

Kagura: _Come here, Come here, Yuki My Dear._

Yuki: 0.0 That, is your rhyme?

Tohru: Yeah, I can do better than THAT dude. hah hah hah

Yuki: I love you Tohru-chan.

They kiss pationately...

Tohru: Oh, sorry Yuki darling, but I love Kyo. Thanks though!

Kyo: Damn. I got a WOMAN now...poses weirdly

Tohru: But first...goes around and Kisses Hiro, Shigure, Hatori, Ayame, Akito, Kureno, and all the other guys in the Zodiac plus Wait...AKITO??!!!

Akito(from KODOCHA):Yo.

Tohru: Oh, Akito...HAYAMA?!

Akito poofs away.

Everyone shrugs.

Ichigo: Hey Tohru-chan?

Tohru: Whadda ya want catgirl?!

Ichigo: Can I have Hiro?

Tohru: Why the hell are you asking ME?! Ask Author-san.

Ichigo: Right. turns to me Leafy-sannnnn! Can I have Hiro?

She kisses Hiro(being forced)

Ichigo?

Me: Doesn't that answer your question?

Ichigo: M-hm. Thanks!!!!

Ayame: And-music-THAT concludes today's episode! Join us next time, and Yuki might do something too! Yay!

Me: Bye everyone

Everyone else: Bye Bye Reader!

* * *

**The End. Wait if it's the end why am I still writing? 0.0 Oh, because yah. People!!!! PLEASE dare someone to do something, or ask a question...**

** Kisa: pops up Hey...has anyone noticed that Tohru-nee-chan has been oddly nice to Leafy-nee-chan? That's all. Bye. **

**Me: Bye dearest little sister!!!!! - By the way...I got a review. So someone gave me the idea to make Kisa a stripper...If I don't get a few reviews with dares soon enough, there'll be a WHOLE CHAPTER dedicated to that...he he he**

** _Kyo Rox My Sox_**


	3. Meow Mix and Meanness

Hey everyone! I apologize if there are any random numbers or letters! My cat has been on the keyboard and stuff so...sorry! -glare yes I'm talking to YOU-

**Disclaimer-I do not own Fruits Basket, Tokyo Mew Mew, or Meow Mix...or Sailor Moon...so cha, Thank you,**

ANYWAY! It's Aya's turn to read the question and dare! Aya...

Ayame: Hello! And -music- I assure you that my brother will be happy today!

Yuki: Oh damn, what's happening...?

Ayame: Ok, this one's from Kuroi Kochou - Black Butterfly_Hm... I dare Yuki to sing the meow mix song! And Kisa, doesn't it make you wont to hit Ichigo when she's taking you're man? (cough)Hiro(cough)_

Me: Yeah. he he.

Yuki: -sigh-

Me: Ok chop chop question time! The question always comes first.

Kisa: Um...-glare-

Ichigo: -blink- Heh...-cat ears-

Kisa: Well, I...kind of...do. But...that would be MEAN! Sorry sorry! Wahhhhhhh!

Ichigo: -blink again- ...

Me: Aw, it's ok Kisa! -huggles!-

Kisa: Leafy-nee-chan, that is mean isn't it?

Me: Well...she was a bit mean to you, but I really don't think you should hit her. -guilty face-

Kyo: Yeah, don't forget it was the author's--

Me and Tohru: DAMN IT KYO SHUT UP!

Cool.

Me and Tohru again: Ooh, tsss -fingers together-(like those two evil girls on Hannah Montana, yes. I do hate that show with a PASSION but it's this joke thing with me and my sister and...wow.)

Kisa: Tohru-nee-chan! Where were you?!

Tohru: I've been here all the time, sweet. -niceness-

Everyone else: -sigh- how could she be so nice to just one person?!

Tohru: HEY?! You talking about ME?!

ARE YOU?!

Everyone: Yes. soory!!!

Tohru: Shut your damn mouths cuz I AM nice to someone else.

Yuki: Me me me?!

Me: Me me me?

Kyo: Me me me?!

Tohru: YAY! I'm nice to Author-san, and Kyo-kun.

Yuki: Why not me?!

Me: Cuz I am the author, and I made the story. And I hate you soooo much!

Yuki: -sniffle-

Me: Don't cry.

Yuki: Damn you. I'm not crying, I have a cold dude!

Me: Oh, ok! Well...um. To the DARE! -glint eyes, evilness-

Yuki -whimper whimper-

Me: Do it!

YukI: _I want chicken I want liver  
Rat Mix Rat Mix  
Please Deliver_

_Meow. Meow. Meow._

Everyone claps.

Me: Nice Yuki. But...You knew the lyrics without me giving them to you? Wow...

Yuki blushes

Everyone: HAH HAH HAH!!! HEE HEE HO HAH HUM!!!!

Me: Ok...so yeah. I guess this is the end?

Me: Ok. Let's just/...um, say hi to our judges.

Shigure: Hello! I am SHIGURE SOHMA!!! Super-

Me: Super PERVERT that's what you are!

Shigure: Next then...

Ayame: I am Ayame Sohma. -music- Champion of-!

Me: Champion of Justice? I think not, more like Champion of Perverted Cross-dressing City man!

Ayame: -sigh- So true Leaf-ness, so true...

Ichigo: Hi! I'm Ichigo, from the anime TOKYO MEW MEW! -waits for Author inturruption-

Me: -nods head, waiting enthusiastically-

Everyone else sweat drops

Ichigo: Ok. Well, Hi. I'm Ichigo..and-

Tohru: And yo mom. That's all.

Me: -gasp- Tohru! I was like listening to her!!! She was the only un-perverted one I think...

Ichigo: Well, I'm not Kish, that's true!

Me: hah hah...

Ok then!

Judges(including me, Aya, Shii, and Ichigo): Join us NEXT TIME!

Me: Where, we'll have to make up a dare. I mean, I know the question...but it may take a long time to answer, so...I dunoo...

Everyone: BYE!!!!!

* * *

**The end! Except not really. I just wanted to tell you all that due to the reviews I've gotten from some people, lol. Kisa is NOT to be a stripper! Thank you. And also, you've all been focusing on the main characters. I want some interestion things for other characters, like Kagura, Hatori, MOMIJI, even Akito...Rin, Haru, blah blah...etc. **

** Thanks!**

** _Kyo Rox My Sox_**


	4. Interviews And Blushing

Hey everyone! We're back AGAIN! Well, we only have a question, so I'll do a dare, or maybe we'll just have a guest str...hm...

**A/N- I'm gonna do this all at once k. Hi. Rated T---for Teen. Duh. Um. Disclaimer- I reallly don't own Fruits Basket, TMM, or Kodocha, or anything else that is © copyright anyone blah blah. But I do own a cute Kitten, his name is Smoky. And I do own this story man. So (Yes, I'm talking to Fluffy-toy) DO NOT be all crazy an stealin my story..Oh. Special thanks to Akito. At the Disco, for giving me the idea of the Kodocha gangsta thing...Thanks!**

**WARNING!!!!-Total OOC especially in this chapter!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Thanks! Bye**

Anyway. Today we have a question that ICHIGO! gets to read! Ichigo, come here.

Ichigo: Mrow. -looks down at self.-oops. -changes back to normal- Sorry I had to go back and get that K.A.

Me: 'S ok. Just read it.

Ichigo: Ok. Here it is, from Stream Of Tears, _i have a question for them (kyo and yuki) what would they think if tohru got a boyfriend and it wasn't one of them. (sohma) he hee hee._

Me: Ok boys. Sit in the chairs. What would you think, Kyo? Wait. Tohru!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Tohru: -comes up- What?!

Me: Sit. Did you hear the question?

Tohru: -blushes- Yeah...

Me: Ok. Kyo, proceed.

Kyo: -blush- I...I'd be kind of...mad. I guess.

Everyone laughs.

Tohru and Kyo blush so muchhhh!

Me: Yukiiiii!

Yuki: -cough- Well. If Honda-san were to date another Sohma, I would be very protective, and made sure she didn't get hurt. And, Honda-san...

Tohru: WHAT DO YOU WANT?!!!!?!?!?!??

Yuki: I would-blush-be sad.

Audience-Awwww!

Tohru: -blink- And...?

YukI: And...I dunno. I'd just be sad, ok?

Tohru: That's all? Oh, shit man I'm goin with Kyo here.

Kyo and Tohru start making out.

Me: Ok...Well today since we have to do SOMETHING else. We'll have some Sohmas come and just say hi.

YAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Yuki: Honda-san...

Tohru WAS kissing Kyo.

Tohru: WHAT?!

Yuki: -on his knees- Please...come to me,...

Tohru: Piss off, bitch!

0.0

Me: Ok, let's welcome...HATORI SOHMA!!!!!!!!

Hatori: Hello.

Me: Ok, Hatori tell us about yourself...

Hatori: Well. I'm Hatori Sohma. Doctor...My favorite color is either a deep deep dark blue, or dull white.

Me: Dull white...because of...the snow?

Hatori: Yes. And I'm also like ttly emo...Yeah. -sigh-

Me:-nods- go on...

Hatori: I cut every night in the bathroom. And I'm even more motivated to cut when Akito screams. Yeah.

0.0

Me: Ok, very interesting...Next Up. MOMIJI!

Momiji: HI!!!! I'm Momiji! I'm the bu-bu-bu-bu-BUNNY! -jumping around-

Me: Ok. Settle down and tell us about yourself.

Momiji: Ok. Well...I go to school with Um..Tohru and Kyo and Yuki...and Haru. and my favorite food is Chocolate chocolate chocolate! um...My favorite color is something..anything bright! That's why I love Kyo and his hair so much! Ahhhhh...-sparkly eyes-

Me:...ok...

Momiji: I'm the bunny from the Zodiac, and um...yeah. He he. BYE!

Me: Bye. Sweet girl...er, I mean. boy...Yeah. Next is...--

Ayame: -music- MEEE!!!

Me: Sure, why not...

Ayame: YES! Ok I work at my store of course, I LOVE my baby brother, Yuki! Hello Yuki, are you watching out there?! Yes, yes...I also love my GOOD FRIEND Shii-chan...

Me: Tell us a little about Shii-chan and how you see him...

Ayame: Well, um...Oohh. Last weekend I went over, and in the middle of the night his--

Me: -cough- Ok that's enough. NEXT!

Ayame: I'll be back to tell you about his---

Me: I SAID NEXT!!!! Oh right. Next Is HIRO SOHMA!!!!!!!!

Hiro: -sigh- I can't believe Kisa talked me into coming. Especially when that STUPID girl is here...

Me: Shut up kid.

Ichigo: HIRO! EEK! Omigod! I LOVE YOU!!!

Hiro:...-.-

Me: Ok. Now...

Hiro: Hey. Where is Kisa?

Me: He he he, she said she'd be here?

Hiro: YES! -vein throbbing-

Me: He he. Yes, she's coming. KISA-CHAN!!!!!!!!!

Kisa skips in.

Kisa: Hi. -shy-

Me: Sit down. Now Hiro, tell me about yourself...

Hiro: I'm Hiro I love Kisa that's all Bye. -he leaves-

Kisa:...Ok.

Me: Kisa?

Kisa: Um...Ok. I'm Kisa. I love Hiro. -blush- And my favorite color is pink. Maybe...M-hm! Bye -bows and runs after Hiro-

Me: Sweet girl...Next is RIN AND HARU!

Rin and Haru come in.

Me: Ok, Rin tell me about yourself. Need I say that everytime?

Rin: No. Anyway. he he. I'm Rin. -bubbly-I love skipping and running in the flowers...

Me: Nice. Now Haru.

Haru: I'm emo. More Emo than Hatori. I'm the emo-est ever.

Yuki: Emo?

Haru: -looks at Yuki's hair-Dude...your hair is purple. It's like totally emo...Are you trying to outdo my emo-ness?

Me: Ok. Bye. Next is YUKI!

Yuki: It is?

Me: No, I think this chap's long enough. Next chap Will be yours after the question and dare! BYE EVERYONE!!!

Everyone: BYE READERS!!!!!!!!!!!

**The End. No really this time. Bye! See ya later people!**

** THE REAL END. **

**_Kyo Rox My Sox_**


	5. More Interviews And An Easy Kiss

Hey everyone! Here's another chapter. Oh. Again, any chapter with Rin MAJOR OOC! So yeah.Also. thanks Akito. At the Disco. I took your idea on Tsuyoshi's gangsta thing... So On with the story:

Me: Hey! My turn to read! From Kuroi Kochou - Black Butterfly, _Rin, I dare you to kiss Haru (On the lips) and Hatori, do you ever feel guilty cause you know the girl you're gonna end up with at the end of Fruits Basket is Kana's BEST FRIEND!!?? (I'm not sure if they're best friends, I think they are!)_

Ok.

RIN!

Rin: I'm commmiiing!!!!! -happiness-

Haru: Damn. Ok.

Rin: -leans forward and kisses Haru.

Me: That was tooo easy!

Rin: I love everyone!

Haru: Yay!

Rin: -making out with Haru now-

Yay!!!!!

Now Hatori:

Hatori: I end up with Kana's best friend? How...? How could I be so...?

-flashback: _Akito: Hatori you're as cold as snow. _

_So the words he spoke were truth. I shall never love again. For fear of hurting the one I love..._-end-

(Random flashback ness)

Tohru: -chewing gum- Hi Hatori.Wait...-looks at stomach- When the hell did YOU GET HERE?! Oh no this is bad...Doctors know everything...eek!

Hatori: Psst. Tohru. Were you planning to tell Kyo about his dad...ness?

Tohru: WAHHH! I did, I did...

Kyo: -sparkly eyes- and I'm so happy too!

(Tohru's pregnant if you didn't know...)

Me: Ok, keeping My promise: Yuki...

Yuki: Fine, I'm coming...

Me: Ok. Tell us about yourself...never saying that again after this...

Yuki: Well. I'm the emo-est guy in Fruits Basket. Like Hatori, I cut every night, see? -shows legs-

Me: You cut...your legs?

Yuki: Yes...I do. M-hm. That's why I don't swim. I don't want anyone to see.

Me: It's ok! My sister does that, and she says it was the dog. Hah hah...yeah right man.Ok. Now I'd like to interview one of my fav characters...--

Shigure: ME?!!!

Me: No. You're a perv. RITSU!!!!!!!!!

Ritsu: I'm sorry to trouble you by taking up your time...

Me: No, it's alright, really! I mean, I told you to come here. And you're like one of my favorite cross dressers, ever!

Ritsu: huh? OH! I'M SO SORRY EVEN AUTHOR-SAN KNOWS WHO I AM AND THAT I'M A CROSS-DRESSER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Me: -laughing so hard- That's why I like you. Because you're always saying sorry so funny...hah. hah...

Ritsu: Huh..? O..k. Well. I'll tell you about me then. I'm Ritsu, the monkey. I'm always sorry for everything...-sniffle sob-

Me: Ok bye Ritsu! See you later! KAGURA-CHAN!!!!!!!!

Kagura: Yay! My turn. All I have to say is that I love Kyo! -rushes out-

Me: Ok, bye! Next is KURENO!!!!

Kureno: Hi. I'm Kureno. I'm gothic. I don't have an animal anymore, it gone. That's all. Bye.

Me: Damn, these are getting-

Tohru: -shorter and shorter? Yeah...weird, huh?

Me: Yeah...Anyway. Next is KYO!!!!!!!!!

Kyo: Damn. I'm Kyo. I want to BEAT THAT DAMN RAT!!!! And I'm currently going out with Tohru. Thank you for letting me be here today. Bye -bows-

Me: Did he just...?

Tohru:...Bow?

Both of us: Woah.

Me: Ok then.Now...Shii-chan!

Shigure: YAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I win!

Me:...

Shigure: Ok. I'm a novelist. I write-

Me: Yeah we've SEEN what you write dude. It ain't pretty. And like I said before PERVERT!

Shigure: Yes. Yes. I love any high school girl...

Me: Even your flower, Tohru...

Shigure: You already know me. So I'll just go back to being a host...

Me: Thank you. Now...AKITO. Yes, Akito SOHMA...

Akito: Hi. I want to make love with shigure again. This morning was too good...

Me:...yes we know. Because **_SPOILER! _**You're really a woman...blah blah...

Akito: Yes. And I would like also to beat Yuki to a pulp. But no. Good bye.

ME: Bye! Yes, there is more...UO!!!!!

Uo: Yo...

Me: Ok. Tell us everything...

Uo: I'm Uotani Arisa. I love Kureno...yah. M-hm. That's all. Oh, yeah. No, that's all.

Me: Ok. Then next is--

Hanajima: Me. I sensed it.

Me: Yes...he he.

Hanajima: I am Hanajima Saki. I like to sense waves. Yes...Thank you for inviting me Leaf-chan.

Me: Oh...you're welcome Any time. Seriously Hana-chan...

Saki(I changed it to that, kay?): Ok. Well I'll be going now. Good bye Leaf-chan. Tohru-kun.

Tohru: Bye Hana-chan!

Saki: Wait. Isn't Tohru-kun up next?

Me: Yes...

Saki: I'll just stay and watch her...

Me: Ok. Tohru, your turn.

Tohru: -giggles- Thanks. I'm Tohru Honda.My mom died. I live with the Sohmas, who think I'm reallly Sexy. And I have to buy condums every day or else I'd be pregnant. And I wouldn't know whose baby is whose...

0.0

Tohru again: And I'm---OH FUCK! I LEFT THE BATH WATER RUNNING! AHH!!! -runs away-

Me: He he...Anyway. Thanks guys for coming! All those people we just interviewed. Those are all the ones you can dare, or ask questions. Thanks!

Now...We have a special guest! TSUYOSHI OHKI From...KODOCHA!!! Also AKITO HAYAMA from Kodocha...

Tsuyoshi: Yo.

Akito: Yo.

Tsuyoshi: Yo dat not cool. No dat not man.

Akito?

Me: Hi guys...Whatcha doin?

Akito: What do you THINK Moron, we're on you're stupid show...

Me: -sigh- Damn it, I'm trapped...

Tsuyoshi: M-hm...dude, wuzzup?!

Me: Nothing. Wuzzup wit Chu?

Tsuyoshi: Nothin'.

Me: look a car! -beeep-

Tsuyoshi: Dammmnnn! Pimpin ride man.

Me: Yup.

Akito: Freaks.

Tsuyoshi: Word.

Me: ...0.0

Everyone:...

Tsuyoshi: Let's sing!

Akito And Me: Let's Not...

Tsuyoshi: Akito-licious definition, make Misako loco.

Akito:...0.0

Me: No, Misako ALREADY loco man!

Tsuyoshi:...

Me: Anyway...Thanks for coming!!!!!!!!! BYE!!!!!!!!!!

Everyone: See ya NEXT TIME!!!!

Ichigo: Bye! wink

* * *

**Almost the end. Ok. Everyone we interviewed today you can dare right. Ok. Well here is an extra list...**

** Akito SOHMA**

** Ayame**

**Saki Hanajima**

**Hatori**

**Hatsuharu**

**Hiro**

**(all the H's lol)**

**Kagura **

**Kisa**

**Kyo**

**Momiji**

**Ritsu**

**Shigure**

**Tohru Honda**

**Arisa Uotani**

**Yuki Sohma**

**Rin**

**Kureno**

**and also the Yuki fanclub and Kyo fanclub.**

** Kyo Fanclub members:**

** Tohru Honda**

** Leafpelt (Me)**

** Yuki Fanclub Members: Who cares, I hate Yuki!**

** Thanks guys! Review and dare and ask...!**

** Your friend dude **

** _Kyo Rox My Sox_**

**THE REAL END.**


	6. PinkHaired Slug Monkey

Hi! Ok Shigure...read please. He he he...

Shigure: from Aloha ., _I wanta see Yuki eat a alive oversized slug thats as big as his hand while haveing a monkey suit on. Dye his hair pink too._

Me: Yuki...

Yuki: Oh god why me?

Me: You're in Fruits Basket that's why...

Yuki: Damn you Author-san.

Me: Go ahead...here -hands Yuki disgusting jar with a giant slug in it-

Yuki: -looks down- Oh, damn monkey suit...-makes monkey sounds- Ewww Ewww...

Everyone: Go on...go on...

Yuki: -closes eyes and chews giant slug- Muhh... -opens eyes and nods- Mm! Yum, I like it!

O.O

Tohru, Kyo, And I: Shit...

Me: That's ok. Yuki.

Yuki: -yum yum!- What?

Me: Wipe off the slug guts -hands towel-

Yuki: Ok now what again?

Me: Pink.

Yuki: Permeanantly...?

Me: Of course. -evil smile-

Yuki: -sigh- Well I already have purple hair anyway...

5 hours later...

Yuki: So...? -pink hair-

Ayame: Oh BROTHER! I LOVE IT! -music- You are so awesome-looking!

Tohru: Oh, poor Yuki... ... ...Oh who am I kidding?! Ha ha Yuki you look GIRLY AND WEIRD!!! HaH!

Kyo: And that is why you're my woman...-kiss-

Everyone: Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Yuki: T.T -sniffle-

Me: He he Yuki.

Yuki: W-w-what now? I...though we were done..?

Me: OH that was done. He he.

Yuki: 0.0

Me: Yuki?

Yuki: hm...?? -shaking-

Me: **I HATE YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Yuki: -sniffle-

Kyo: YEAH! GO LEAFPELT!!!!! WOOT WOOT!!!!

Everyone starts partying about how mean to Yuki we are...

Ichigo: Hey everyone! Sorry I'm late I was battling a Kirema Anima(A/n- Is that how you spell it?) What did I miss and who's that really familiar Yuki-looking pink-haired girl?

Me: That's Yuki. And by that, and the fact he's eating a slug, you should be able to tell that you missed like the whole show...

Ichigo: Damn dog...

Shigure: Why...? -crying-

Ichigo: Oh not you. Hey...-looks around- where's Hiro?

Me: Oh I didn't even mention did I?

Everyone: NO!

Me: Well he went on a trip to see His good friend Akito Hayama. From Kodocha.

Everyone: Friend?

Me: I know right? That's what I said! Hee Hee...

Kyo: Wait...

Yuki: Wait wait wait!!!!! You mean any of us can just leave whenever we want?!!?!?!?!?!!

Me: Oh, no. You'd think I'd let you hah! No, Hiro got special permission, and Sana came to pick him up. Yeah. Hee Hee. She knows about the curse, don't worry. And anyway, Sana promised she'd bring him back and visit you all...Ok?

Shigure: Sana! Cool!

Ayame: YES! Come on dear Sana come come now!!!!

Me: Ok...Well anyway...

DING DONG!!!!

Me: Oh the door...Bye guys see you next time when I answer the door and a dare...he he Man poor Kyo...

Ichigo: Bye!

* * *

**Who is at the door? Well obviously...**

** Anyway. Yeah, sorry if it took a long time to update. I mean for me...yeah. BYE BYE!!!**

** THE REAL END THIS TIME!**

** _Kyo Rox My Sox_**


	7. Manwhore And Visitors

Hey everone! We're back and AYAME IS READING...

Before I start: Disclaimer-I don't own Fruits Basket or Kodocha...

And I just want to let you know, um...the part the first part, up till the ruler thing, is BEFORE the door bell rang. Yeah, so...just imagine that...And this chap is rated whatever is between T And M for disgusting behaviour and words...-Kyo...cough-

* * *

Me: Oh man Kyo and Tohru are gonna HATE this... 

Ayame and Shigure: -snicker- he he...yeah...

Kyo: Why are we gonna hate this?

Tohru: Because we have to kiss or something? Oh Ayame, we'll save you the trouble of reading...

Kyo and Tohru start making out.

Ayame: Hee hee. Ok, this one's from Kuroi Kochou - Black Butterfly. It says.._LMAO! This is so funny! Please update! Oh, and I dare Kyo to kiss Akito full on_.

Kyo and Tohru stop kissing and stare at Ayame.

Kyo: **WHAT???!?!?!?!!?!??!?!??!?!?!!?!?!?!??!?!?!!?!?!?!?!!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!!?!?!?!?!!??!!?!??!?!?**

The earth trembles.

Tohru: Why the hell am I supposed to hate this?

Me: Well...Kyo's lips will be...tainted...

Tohru: But Akito's not even a b---

Me: -hits with one of those Kodocha hammers-Quiet! Some people don't know about that...ok?

Tohru: right.

Me: Kyo...Akito...

Kyo: Hell No!!!!!!!

Akito: Yes?

Me: Kissy Kissy

Akito: Come on Kyo, don't be afraid. Just imagine me being Tohru...-snicker- And I'll kill her...

Kyo: No way you...you...you FREAKISH MAN-WHORE!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Everyone gasps.

Me: Oh my god, Kyo, that wasn't...

Akito: **MAN-WHORE?!!!???! MAN-WHORE?! I AM A MAN-WHORE?! I DON'T THINK SO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Me: No, no you re NOT a man-whore Akito...heh...Um...

Akito: SHUT THE FUCK UP!!!!!!!!!!!! I'LL--- -falls to the ground-

Me: Ok. Better. Now wake up. And Kyo here...

I put this weird helmet on Kyo where he imagines Akito is Tohru.

Kyo: Tohru? Oh my god you're on the floor!

Akito("Tohru") Wakes up.

Me: Kiss your love, Kyo...-I go over, ready to take the helmet off...-

Kyo leans down, and kisses AKITO passionately. After five hours, they're still kissing. Everyone's trying not to crack up...

Finally I slip the helmet off.

Kyo stops kissing for a second. He looks down at Akito...

**_AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_**

Everyone else cracks up except Akito...

Akito: Hey! Come back here...

0.0

-cough-

Me: Ok. Sorry, Kyo but that was the dare...now do it when it's actually Akito...

Kyo: Hell no I already did for five effing hours!!

-hee hee-

Me: Do it, or I'll drag Kagura over here

Kyo: She likes Yuki

Me: You think this helmet only has Tohru?

Kyo: 0.0 Ok...-shaking-

Akito and Me: YAY!

Tohru: Tainted...

Kyo goes over and quickly kisses Akito.

Kyo: There done bye...

Me: You can't leave...

Kyo: I'm going to see...uh...who am I seeing again?

Me:...

Kyo: Um...nevermind...

* * *

Instant replay of last chapter:

_Me: Ok...Well anyway..._

_DING DONG!!!!_

_Me: Oh the door...Bye guys see you next time when I answer the door and a dare...he he Man poor Kyo..._

_Ichigo: Bye!_

Me: Ok I'll get the door! -walks over-

Ichigo: Who is it?

Me: Oh my god! It's my bestest friend who I like so much because she gots hyper a lot like me, SANA!!!!!!!! And the guy who is awesome and emo, AKITO (Hayama). Oh and Hiro. And...Babbit? Damn you Babbit

Babbit: I want to be loved!

Me: No. Anyway...

Ichigo: HIRO YOU'RE BACK!!!!!!!!!

Kisa: -sniffle sniffle cry cry-

Ayame: Sana!!!

Shigure: Sana...

Akito: Akito?

Yuki: Akito! Dude.

Sana: HI EVERYBODY!!!!!!!!!! HI LEAFY-CHAN AND FRUITS BASKET CHARACTERS! I LOVE YOUR SHOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Akito: Yo.

Babbit: Hi everyone.

Hiro: Kisa!

Ichigo: -grabs Hiro back-

Hiro: I mean...Ichigo!!!!!!!! -cough-

Ichigo: That's better...

Me and Sana: Awwwww poor Kisa-chan!

Me: Sana! Hi!!!

Sana: Hi Leafy-chan.

Me: So how's Mr. Dark and Gloomy over there...?

Sana: The name says it all! Dark, Gloomy, and emo.

Me: Figures...Hey...no Tsuyoshi...?

Sana: No...I mean, he-

Tsuyoshi: I'M COMING!!!!! -runs in-

0.0

Tsuyoshi: Hi sorry I'm late. -shakes my hand- I love Fruits Basket!!!!

Kisa: Hello. I'm Kisa. would you like this chocolate? Tohru-nee-chan gave it to me, but I'm trying to watch my girlish figure...-gives chocolate-

Tsuyoshi: -blushes-Thank you..._'Oh she reminds me so much of Aya!'_

Me and Sana: Oh no, we all know he has a weakness for gifts...

Me: Yeah, I watched that episode last night...I was bored. -yawn-

Sana: Uh...Tsuyoshi...Kisa...

Me: No wait. For now let them be together. Since Hiro has Ichigo to deal with.

Akito: Like I said, evil cookies from Aya.

Me: Hi Akito!

Akito:...

Me: -sigh- Still the emoest guy ever I see...

Yuki: Ahem. What about me?!

Me: A REAL emo guy wouldn't be saying that. XP

Yuki: -sobs-

Me: Ok. Love time...Hey Tsuyoshi, Kisa!

Tsuyoshi and Kisa: Hm?

Me: Here's 78 bucks. Spend it on some ALONE time...

Tsuyoshi: Why 78?

Me: I dunno...I felt like it...

Tsuyoshi: Ok. Come on Kisa-san...-they skip away, holding hands-

Me and Sana: Awwww!

Me: Which reminds me...Sana here's 62 bucks. Akito, go with her. Somewhere nice and romantic...

Sana: Uh?

Akito: -blushes barely-

Sana: Oh you blushed! Come on let's go!!!!!!!!!

ZOOM!

Me: Ok Kyo, Tohru. Yuki, Kagura. Ichigo, Hiro. Ayame, Shigure. Haru, Rin. And anyone else who wants to go somewhere as a couple. YES THAT INCLUDES KURENO AND AKITO! Bye!

Me: Ok, who's left? Me. Hana, Uo, Ritsu, Momiji...Hm. Well you guys, say bye to the readers...

Uo: Bye.

Hana: I wish you good waves...

Ritsu: I'm sorry I came here. I'm sorry you have to listen to me...-etc-

Momiji: BYE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Me: Peace out everyone!

* * *

**Almost the end. PLEASE REVIEW! And Sorry Hanajima44! REALLY SORRY! **

** Anyway, please review...and you'll get a cookie! Or a cupcake? Or any other sugary item you desire. K? BYE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

** Preview of next chapter: Actually, this is more like a title...KyoXYuki and Hiro's Answer**


	8. Hiro's Question And A 2 Day Gay Kiss

HIIIIII

The following people got a cookie:

Blood Red - Black Butterfly and Sailorprincess3234

And XxAnimexGoddessxX got a donut.

Disclaimer: **I don't own Fruits Basket, Kodocha, TMM or Sesame Street. BUT! I do own 2 kittens! Smoky and Phantom...**

Ok. everyone is back, even Hiro now! Akito and Tsuyoshi went home, but Sana's still here! Yay! There will be singing in this chap...Yeah...Anyway. Ichigo reads!

Ichigo: Ok today it's from Kuroi Kochou - Black Butterfly again!..._Heh heh! I bet Kyo's thinking: "Oh god, I have to get out of here now!" Hmm... I dare Yuki and Kyo to kiss pasionately, and Hiro, how on earth did you get "special" permission?_

Me: Lots of kissing here, ne? Hiro first.

Hiro: I dunno, how did I?

Me: Oh I guess I should answer that. Ok. Well, see I TOTALLY trust Sana right? Yeah, well she promised to bring him back. Plus he wouldn't want to stay in crazy Kodocha anyway.He's Hiro. -shrugs-

Hiro: What's so bad about being me?

Me: Nothing. Just you're not crazy. No offense Sana...

Sana: None taken. I know I am.

Me: Yeah, so am I. I LOVE IT! Oh I'm also the weirdest dude EVER! Really. I am.

Sana: COOL!!!

Me: Oh right dare time. You know, it would be awesome to go to Kodocha land...

Sana: Oh, it is!

Kyo: Hah! Never will I-

Me: Kagura.

Yuki: I won't--

Me: Kagura.

Kyo: She likes--

Me: Helmet.

Kyo and Yuki and Tohru: DAMN!

Tohru: Tainted again...-sob-

Yuki grimaces and leans toward Kyo, who is also grimacing and holding his breath.

Me: Hey Sana, you should take me some time. It'd be cool we could have a whole chapter about it...

Sana: Cool!

Me: Oh right the dare...

Yuki and Kyo are still not kissing, they're only inches apart but won't move. Probably thinking: EW EW EWWWWW!!!!!!!!!

Me: Sana...-evil grin-

Sana: Yes? -evil grin-

Me: -whisper whisper-

Both: -nod and creep over . Me behind Kyo, Sana behind Yuki...

PUSH! And their lips crunch together.

And away.

Kyo: WHAT THE HELL???!?!?!?!?!

Me: Not passionate enough, and you were going too slow.

Kyo: No-

Me: Kagura.

Yuki: I'd-

Me: Kagura.

Yuki and Kyo: I'D RATHER BE KILLED BY KAGURA THAN DO THAT!!!!!

Me: Fine. Kagura. AND...Yuki, you have to sit alone somewhere with Ayame for 24 hours. And Kyo...well, I won't torture you TOO MUCH. Only, every time you try to kiss Tohru for the rest of the story, you get thrown into Sesame Street for a show...-wink wink-

Kyo: wink?

Me: whisper: I won't really, but PLEASE do it I'll just lock you in a room with Kagura for an extra hour than I said.

Kyo and Yuki: Better than kissing...

Me: Fine. Yuki a week with Aya. Kyo, a MONTH with Kagura. And only one bed. -whisper to Kyo: No, I'll let you leave during the night, but go back during the day...-

Kyo and Yuki: -crying- Fine.

They lean in, and kiss pationately.

* * *

**2 Days Later...**

Me: Ok, guys. You can stop now. That as enough...

They keep kissing.

Tohru is crying.

Me: Tohru-cha, try to sop them...

Toru: It won't work, but I'll TRY...Stop kissing Kyo, I love you.

Kyo: -stops- FINALLY! That disgusted me.

Damn.

Me: Anyway...-vein throbbing- yeah.

Ichigo: Robot style, Robot Grace, Robot Power In Your Face.

Silence.

Me: YAY! GO ICHIGO!!!!!!!! WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!! YOU GO ROBOT GIRL!!!!!!!

More Silence. Cough.

Ichigo: Thank you...?-blink-

Me: Ok...

Ayame: Hello! How is everyone? -humming- (and music)

Gure: Weee That was fun! I'm so happy!

Me: You guys sure are happy...why?

Gure: Oh, we took an EXTRA LONG TIME spending your money

Ayame: At the Inn down the street.

Shigure: Ayaa...-the look-

Ayame: Gure...-the look-

Both: YES!

Me: Not in front of the children...-sigh-

Sana: PERVETS!

Me: Ditto.

Everyone else: So true...

Me: Sana...-the look-

Babbit: Welcome to PervertsVille...-flys away-

Me: Iwas kidding BABBIT!

Sana: Hey, why is Babbit here?

Me: I dunno. I swore Babbit was a guy...

Sana: Ughhh you ARE a perv!

Me: No, no...On the website. Kodocha.tv. Yeah. It says babbit is a GIRL.

Sana: NO WAY!

Me: It says blah blah..."SHE also narrates at times..." blah blah. Seriously!

0.0

-sigh-

Sana: Hey, let's sing a song about Mr. Hayama!

Me: Oh, that weirdo one?

Sana: Yeah yeah that one!

We start singing: He's some weirdo, that Mr. Hayama...

Me: Bye everyone!

Ichigo: Thanks for reading.

Shigure: Review!

Ayame: Yay! Bye. Come on Gure, we still have some money left. Let's go to that Inn again...

Gure: No, a different one...they said we made too much noise last time...Bye.

0.0

* * *

**Gure And Aya are WEIRD!!!! Anyway, the end. Review please. Again I'm sorry Hanajima44.-**

**Um. THE END!**

_**Kyo Rox My Sox**_


	9. Brotherly Kissing And Yuki's PUNISHMENT

Ok. Well, today there are two dares and a question from Blood Red - Black Butterfly. Um...I guess I'll read them...

_LMAO! That was so funny! Hmm... I dare Yuki to kiss Ayame! _And then next...

_LMAO! I liked when she kept interupting them with : "Kagura." and then she went: "Helmet" Ah... I got a question for Kagura. Doesn't it hurt you're feelings that the author keeps using you as a threat? And I dare Kyo to lick himself clean like a cat! Thanks guys!_

He he...evil.

Yuki: NOooooooOOOOOoOooOOOoOO!!!!!!!!!!

Kyo: Hee Heee...I AM a cat no prob for me!

Yuki: T.T So sad for me...

Me: Too bad Yuki suck it the FUNCK up!

0.0

Ok. So Kagura...

Kagura: Hi! Hello sweet Kyo!!! X3

Kyo: O.O NO!

Me: Ah...Heh. Kagura. Yeah. Answer the question please...

Kagura: Kyo...!

Me: Answer the question...

Kagura: Kyo...!!!!!

Tohru: **ANSWER THE DAMN QUESTION, DAMN YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**0.0**

Me: Woah...

Kagura: O.o Okkkk...-shaking- Um...well yeah I guess kinda. But ... well she IS the author and stuff sooo...

Me and Tohru: Thank you.

Me: And, yes I AM the author...I win!!! Hee hee! Ok YUKI!!!!! Your turn...

Yuki: Oh hell no...

Ayame: Yees yes Hell YES! -music-

Yuki: I say, hell NO!

Ayame and Me: HELL FRIGGIN YES!!!!

Me: Which one would you rather: Kiss Ayame or get locked in a room with him for 74 hours? HM?

Ayame: Oh goodie can I bring my dresses?

Me: Anything you want!

Ayame: Oh happy joy!!! -jumping and clapping-

Me: Wait...Anything you want to bring, bring it as long as it TORTURES him!

Ayame: ...

Yuki: FINE. I'll kiss him.

Me: eh..heh...

Yuki: XP

And quickly they...kiss and Yuki turns away.

Me: Well that was BORING...-pouts-

Ayame:...oh well -shrugs-

Me: Ok, Gure! LOCK 'EM UP!!!!

Shigure: Will do! -takes Yuki and Ayame and drags them to a room.-

Yuki: WAIT! I kissed him, so--

Me: Did I EVER say that I would let you be if you kissed him?

Yuki: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Me: He heee...

Kyo: HAH HAH!

Me: Oh, and Aya, I'll bring all your torture products!

Ayame: Thank you Leafy-chan! -thumbs up-

And Shigure FINALLY gets Yuki in, closes and locks the door. Hee hee...

ME: Yay! Now Kyo, your dare.

Kyo: Ok...Tohru come here.

Tohru: WHAT?!

Kyo: Hug meh!

Me: Yeah...that's cheating -sweatdrop-

Kyo: Who cares, do it Tohru

Tohru hugs Kyo and POOF he turns into a cat.

Tohru's still hugging him when he's a cat.

Tohru: HUGGLES!!!!!!

Me: Ok Tohru, put him down now.

Tohru: Ok! -puts down-

Kyo: Ok now I shall lick! -starts licking and he doesn't even notice that he turned back into a human and he's still licking until----

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1

Kyo runs away.

Everyone: Heee hee hah hah rofl lmao all that good stuff...hah!

Yuki from room: It must SUCK to be a cat...they do suck. Stupid cats...

Ichigo: -in mew form, with her little weapons and all that- WHAT did you say?!!!!!!!!!!!!!?!?!?!?!?!?

Yuki: Huh?

Ichigo: ABOUT CATS ??!?!?!?!?! HMMMMM???????!?!?!?!?!?

Yuki: 0.0 N-n-...nothiing...uh...

Ichigo: DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Yuki: XP

Ichigo: Thanks! Bye bye!

Me: -watching Yuki die in the room on tv- heeee hee go Ichigo! But...it's no fun if he's dead. -snap and Yuki's all better-

Yuki: Yay!

Ayame: Yuki!

Yuki: Nay! T.T

Ayame: Come now Yuki...-tortures Yuki-

Me: Hee hee hah hah!

Babbit: Poor Yuki...

Me: BABBIT?!

Babbit: That's me baby!

Me: How did you...oh. I never told you to go home.

Babbit: Cos EVERYONE wants some Babbit babies!

Me:...because I forgot about you...

Babbit: -one of those weird pouty faces-Babbit wants to be loved!

ME: Babbit, you go back to Kodocha. I bet they're missing you...

Babbit: Nobody loves Babbit!

* * *

**In Kodocha land...**

Sana: Hm...Something feels...different.

Rei: Yeah ever since you got back from that Fruit show it's been...quieter, or...something.

Sana: Let's sing about it!

Rei: -sweatdrop-

Sana: -rap thing out- Ever since I got back,...it's been really different.

That thing that repeats her song: Ever since I got back,...it's been really different.

Sana: I wonder why. Do do...-keeps singing-

Rei: ...

Akito: Hey.

Sana: AUGH! AKITO YOU FREAK! DON'T SNEAK UP ON ME!

Akito: I heard your song. You know, I don't think that bat thing came back with us...

Sana: Babbit...? Hm...-blink...think-

Sana: Oh my god you're RIGHT! hm...Go get him Akito!!!!

Akito: Nope. I'm not going back there...

Sana: COME ON!

Bird Akito: Hey man whatcha lookin' at MAN I'll PECK YOU MAN! -flies away- See ya later man...

* * *

Me: SEE Babbit?! they need you! 

Babbit: Alright baby, I'm going! Bye! -leaves-

Me: Finally man!!!!!!!!!

Me: Ok...um...The end I guess?

Shigure: Yup!

Me: Ok bye peeps! See ya...-walks away-

Shigure: Huh?

Kyo: Where are you going?

Me: Well, I've been here with you guys this whole time, so I haven't eaten in like WEEKS! I'm going to eat some of that strawberry creme cake before my mom gets back from work...ok? BYE,

Kyo: She reminds me of Hanajima...

Hana: How?

Kyo: She eats a lot...

Hana:...

Kyo: AUGH! WHEn'D YOU GET HERE?!?!?

Hana: I sensed you were talking about me...

0.0

* * *

**Almost the end. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket, Kodocha, Tokyo Mew Mew etc...but my mom owns Strawberry creme cake, it's 1: 30 PM, and I haven't eaten today...**

**Oh and I also own kittenS! Yay!**

** Ok people. I have HORRIBLE news...**

** I'm going on vacation next week, for a week. I'll be able to update before then, and maybe, like once or twice, on vacation, but not much, plus we have to get back and I'm taking a train cuz I'm scared of flying...-shiver- anyway...Don't give me humungous amounts of dares when I can't get to them for a week (like you ever do...XP) and...yah. Thanks!**

** Please Review!**

** _Kyo Rox My Sox SO BAD!_**


	10. Lick Like A Cat

Meh: Ok peeps! Ha ha, we are back, and yah. Have you missed me???!?!?!?!??!?! Yah. ANYWAY...question/dare thang.

_Disclaimer- No, I don't own any of this stufff..._

_HEH HEH! Please make Kyo do the licking thing again, he has to be human the WHOLE time! Thank you!_

So then, Mr. Kyo...

Kyo: NEVER!

Me: When will you learn? Kagura.

Kyo: No. no. AND HELL-NO!!!!!!

Me: Do it or I'll be forced to make the next chapter me and you on a DATE! HA! Now WHAT huh PUNK?! Oh.

Kyo: Heh...

Me: And it'll be realllllllly romantic...

Kyo: -sniffle-Uh...

Me: Come on, dude!

Kyo: FINE! DAMMIT!

Kyo starts licking himself.

Me: Kyo, you should be naked...

Kyo: HUH?! WHAT-HELL NO!

Me: It's ok. I'll put you in a private room...-giggle-

Kyo goes in private room

Me: Ok, tv time!!!!!!! -turns on tv-

Everyone else laughs, except Tohru.

Tohru: Eh...do we have to watch this...?

Me: Ha. Yes...

Oy.

Kyo's nude now, and he's licking himself, ew.

When he's done I go over and take him out of the room.

Kyo: Hey. How'd-how'd you...know when I was done...?

Me: Hee hee! You were on tv! Hah!

Kyo: AHHHHHHH DAMN AUTHOR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Me: Tsk, tsk. Man, Kyo. I don't want to do this, but...KAGURAAAA-CHAAAAAAAAAN!!!!!!!!!!

The earth trembes.

Tohru: Oh MAN!

Kyo: Oh man...

Yuki: Oh man...

Me: Helmet.

Kagura: HI EVERYONE!!!! How are you today??!?!?!?!??!?!? Especially you, YUN-CHAN, my love!

-sigh-

Me: Kagura-chan, here's 50 bucks. Don't spend it all in one place!!! But if you do, may I suggest mexican?

Kagura: Ohhh great! Come now Yun-chan!

Me: Bye-bye, "Yun-chan" ha.

Yuki: Why?

Me: Because I HATE YOU!! Ha ha.

Ichigo: Hey, um...do you mind if well, me...and Hiro...and,...

Me: Sure! here's 50 bucks for you now!

Ichigo: Thanks! Come on Hiro!

Hiro: WHAT?!

Me: bye to you too! But Hiro, please know, I don't hate you.

Kisa: -sniffle- No, you...hate me, don't you, Leafy-nee-san?

Me: NO NO!!! Never Kisa-chan!!!! I don't/...-sighhhhh-

Well anyway. I don't have anything else, soooo...I guess this chap's over...

Bye people...

* * *

**The end. Yeah, probably the shortest ever, but...yeah. Guess what?! I FINISHED HARRY POTTER! Ha ha...XD**

** So the end!**


	11. Bugs, Spiders, and goo OH MY!

**Hellloooooo everyone! Yay. Now Shii-chan gets to read ha ha...Smoky's cute and I own him but not Fruits Basket.**

Shigure-This one is from Mystery.

Me: Hm...I actually know a dude on the computer, her name is Mystery. But she doesn't watch/read Fruits Basket, so...

Shigure: That's nice. Now um...the dare. _I Dare Hatsuharu to dive off a really tall building into a pool of bugs, ozz and spiders_.

Me: Asuming, instead of "ozz" you mean "ooz" or "goo" here we go.

We all climb uppppp and upppppp!

Akito (Hayama)-Oi. Up...and u-up...

Me-Ha ha...so sorry Akito.

Now we're at the top of this like REALLLLLLLLYYYYYY taaaallllllllll building, right? And...

Tohru: Why is it like...fenced in?

Yup, there's a fence around the side of the roof.

Me: So no one falls off or...tries to get away. yeah.

Now, look below people! But don't fall! There's this rectangular pool on the ground, teeming with bugs-(such as beetles, flies, and various others like the nameless ones that everyone thinks are disgusting...) and spiders, and they're ALMOST-(ish) dead in all this oozing black and white GOO!

Kagura: Why...is the goo black and white...? I'm almost afraid to ask.

Me: Well, to signify that it's for HARU to jump into, and no one else! Ha haa...

Haru is being secured by two big giant guard guys.

Me: Now Haru...By the way, I'm sorry to all his fans, but...hem...get ready.

Haru: -turning black- Oh, yeah, I"m READY OK ?!

Rin: -sigh- Damn you, Mystery!

Me: Hey!

Now everybody is silent, watching Haru struggle as the guard dudes take him to the fence and set him down, blocking his way back into the safe roof ness...and Haru finally dives right into the stuff!!!!!!!!!!! He's screaming like crazy, and a big splash is heard, and the goo and bugs made a big wave all the way up the building, but went back down.

Everyone: YAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!

We all look at Haru.

Ew!

Me: (:

Mystery: Oh, yes! Ha ha...

Me: Probably the most gruesome dare yet...ha ha. Now. I think we'll go back. And Haru, clean yourself!

* * *

-----Back at the room where we were before----- 

Me: -sigh- Yeah, I think I'll ask someone a question...

Haru: -.-...-wearing a towel-

Kagura: Ooh, ooh ask me!

Me: Ok. Kagura, how-

Shigure: -cough cough!- Escuse me, flowers, but I am the question reader today!

Me: -sigh- alright...-writes down my question-

Shigure- Ok this one's from Kyo Sohma Rox My Sox and-

Me: We Know!

Shigure: I want to do it PROPERLY. I mean, I'm very serious about this...

Riiiiight.

Shigure: Anyway...the question is _For Kagura-How much do you love Kyo? I mean, is it more than me?_

Kyo: Damn you.

Me: (:

Kagura: Of course! I love him like reealy really really reallly reealy really really reallly reealy really really reallly reealy really really reallly reealy really really reallly reealy really really reallly reealy really really reallly reealy really really reallly reealy really really reallly reealy really really reallly reealy really really reallly reealy really really reallly reealy really really reallly-(A/N-Just for...um, not smart people, no offense, but, you don't have to read all of those "reallys"

Me: On with it...!

Kagura: reealy really really reallly reealy really really reallly A LOT! And More than you!

Me: Really? Because I love Kyo **reealy really really reallly reealy really really reallly reealy really really reallly reealy really really reallly reealy really really reallly reealy really really reallly reealy really really reallly reealy really really reallly reealy really really reallly reealy really really reallly reealy really really reallly reealy really really reallly reealy really really realllyreealy really really reallly reealy really really reallly reealy really really reallly reealy really really reallly reealy really really reallly reealy really really reallly reealy really really reallly reealy really really reallly reealy really really reallly reealy really really reallly reealy really really reallly reealy really really reallly reealy really really realllyreealy really really reallly reealy really really reallly reealy really really reallly reealy really really reallly reealy really really reallly reealy really really reallly reealy really really reallly reealy really really reallly reealy really really reallly reealy really really reallly reealy really really reallly reealy really really reallly reealy really really realllyreealy really really reallly reealy really really reallly reealy really really reallly reealy really really reallly reealy really really reallly reealy really really reallly reealy really really reallly reealy really really reallly reealy really really reallly reealy really really reallly reealy really really reallly reealy really really reallly reealy really really reallly** a lot.

O.O

Kagura: WAHH!!! -runs away crying-

Oopsie...

Me: Any way, I'm going to...uh, leave. Bye peeps!

* * *

**YAY! I can't wait, I haven't gotton Firestar's Quest yet, but I'm gonna! SQUEAL!!!!!!! No, it has nothing to do with anime, but Warriors ROCKS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WEEEEEEEEEE Bye bye yous**

**The End.**


	12. Make Outs and DressUps

**Wow. I'm finally updating. O.O Crazyness... Aaya's reading. Sorry for not updating for like 20 million years!!!!

* * *

**Me: Hi!

Ayame: YAY! I get to read the awesomest dares ever!

Me: Shut up and read it!

Ayame: That makes no sense at all...

Me: Read.

Ayame: This is from KaidaThorn..._I dare Kyo and Kyo Sohma Rox My Sox to go on a date and then at the end I dare then to make out for 10 hours (sorry Tohru)  
Then I dare Yuki to put on a dress and make out with any ZodiacBOY and whoever he chooses has to wear a dress, but if he doesn't choose Kyo Sohma Rox My Sox gets to choose for him.  
MUAH HA HA HA HA HA HA._

Me: Heh...I like the way you think. Mooo ah hahahaha!

Haru: Are you MOCKING me?

Me: Maybe -sticks tongue out- Anyway. Where's Kyonkichi? Hmmmmmmmmm...hum, hum, hum...

Kyo is not anywhere...

Tohru: OMG! Where's Kyo?!

Me: Why can't you be nice to other people like that Ru-chan?

Tohru: It's your fault! You're the author!

Me: O.O Damn me!

I look under a rock, and...sure enough! There's Kyo!

Me: Yay!!!! Kyonkichi, you must come out of there or else I'll get Kagura to stop crying and come get you.

Kyo: XP Grrrrrr! -comes out from under the rock-

How did he fit therE?

...Oh well.

Me: C'mon, Kyonkichi!!!!!!!!

Tohru: DAMN YOU!!!! DAMN DAMN DAMNNNNNNNNNN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!...! Kyo is mineeeee!!!

Me: -shrugs- Hey, I wasn't the darer, I'm just the dare-ee. (Huh?)

Tohru: Right! Ok, where's the damn 'darer' dude?! -runs after KaidaThorn-

Me: Oops, oh well...

Kyo sighs and we go on a date. We end up walking in the park, and I'm MAKING him hold my hand. A bit Kagura-ish. But I wouldn't hurt him...

Kyo: Owwww! Stop squeezing my hand so hard!

Me: Oh, sorry...-I let go of his hand altogether-

Kyo's very surprised. So...we keep walking.

Me: Awwwww!!!! A kitty!

Yup yup, there's a kitty right in front of us. She's all black. I kneel down to pet her.

Me: Why don't we call you...Nikki? How's that?

Nikki meows.

Kyo: -sigh- She said she likes that name

Nikki meowed again...

Kyo: She wants to be your cat.

Me: -picks up Nikki- Awesome, Kyonkichi!!!! Man, totally awesome!!!!!!!!!! You can like translate! COOLL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Kyo looks at me weird, and we keep walking...

Then we finally get back to the magical chamber room that no one can get out of 'cept me and whoever I say can...

Me:, Ok Kyonkichi! I'm timing the make out...starting--

Kyo: HELL NO!!!! Dammit, I went on a date with you! Even though it wasn't all as bad as I thought it'd be, I am NOT doing THAT!

Me: Hey, I'm just fulfilling wishes...Besides, at least Tohru's not here! And, Kagura-chan _could, should,_ and_ WILL _be here if you don't hurry up and do it!

Kyo looks really pissed, but he shrugged.

So I put the timer on, and we started making out. Kyo was not enjoying this. And, after about 5 hours, niether was I...But, we kept our promise.

It just so happened, that we started making out at 2 PM. So, when we finished, it was about midnight.

I took a deep breath and we both started panting. Everyone else had fallen asleep. Ggggr!

So I got this mega phone, and I put it over Sana Kurata's mouth, and she screamed WAKE UPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP!!!!!!!

And everyone did.

Me: YuYu, pick someone. (YuYu, Kyonkichi, and Ru-chan are evil nick names from my other story, Don't Forget You love him. Yeah. ...)

Yuki: Nuh-uh!!!! And I'm not putting on a dress either!

Me: -snicker- oh you AREN'T?

Yuki: -looks at himself- AHHHHHHHHH!

Me: Pick, or I WILL.MUA HA HA HA...Ha.

Yuki: HELL NO! No one's picking, man! I'm getting out of here!

Me: Hm...Kureno-san?

Kureno: No. No-no-no.

Me: Ok...hmmmmmmmmmmm. Haru's no fun...Akito would kill me...Hatori...hm...Hatori! Nah, Hatori might actually go along with it cuz he's cool...Shigure would love to...Akito's a girl, more importantly...Ayame's just too willing...Hiro is Kisa's b.f., I wouldn't do that too poor Kisa-chan...Momiji would be...Ritsu!!!!!!!!!!

Yuki: No! No, I'll choose, it's ok!

Me: tooo late! Ritsu, c'mere. It's really no fun that he wears a dress, but the fun part is that they're gonna make out!

Ritsu: I'M SORRY YUKI! I'M SORRY THAT YOU HAVE TO MAKE OUT WITH ME--

Me: Ritsu! I'll be happy if you make out with him, shut up, and you won't have to say sorry!

Ritsu: Ok.! -smiles-

Yuki: Ritsu...no.

Ritsu goes right up and starts making out with Yuki. Yuki gets into it...scarily. He runs his fingers through ritsu's long hair.

Me: O.O STOP!

They stop suddenly.

Me: All right, that was gross. It's gonna scar me and the viewers emotionally for life! Ewwww YuYu! Why did you do that?

Yuki: -shrugs- I dunno...

Me: Ewwww...Well, anyway. Next chapter shall be TohruXKisa, Black Haru(?)Satan. O.O And It'll be in like 4 seconds, is when it's coming out...Bye ness.

P.S- Kagura is still crying..(


	13. Rin controls Haru and More Making Out

**Hi hi! **

**Disclaimer-Blah blah blah

* * *

** Me: Nikki says hiiiii! Now Ichigo is reading the thing. Yeah. 

Ichigo: Hi Nikki! Meow! Anyway, this one's from... DemonicChick888. She writes, _I think you should dare Kisa and Tohru to make out. And a question to Haru, Does your Black Personality worship Satan? If satan was a girl, would you date her?_

Me: Well, Haru?

Haru: I don't think my black personality worships anyone, I think my black side is too good for that...But if Satan was a chick? Aw hell ye--

Rin hands him a piece of paper with words on it. He reads it...

Haru: No. I. Would. Not. because. Rin. Is. my. girlfriend. and. I. love. her.

Rin looks satisfied...

Me: Right, now Tohru and Kisa...

Tohru: Aw hell no.

Kisa: -sniffle-

Me: Sorry! Too bad! Oh! Right. I got another 'Helmet' in the mail today! -puts helmets on both their heads so Kisa thinks it's Hiro and Tohru thinks it's Kyo..-

Then they kiss very reluctantly...

Me: -sighhhhh- Oh, how stupid today's Japanese kids can be...

Me: -silently takes the helmets off- The batteries on these cost a lot of money!

Kisa and Tohru stop making out. They both have a face like "EWWW"

Me Ha ha...well, we're done here. Kagura's STILL crying...andddd...next chapter won't be a dare, it'll be something for Happy Halloween.

That was a very short chapter...


	14. Dudes

**Okay, guys...HAPPY APRIL FOOLS DAY!! Late, though...**

**ANYWAY guys...Some bad news. I'm deleting this story, along with all my other un-finished ones because I never get reviews...too bad, huh?**

**Well, for the last time, SEE YA GUYS!!**

**--Ninja Emmett. :)**


	15. April Fools?

**AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!! You guys sooooooo fell for it!! MUAHAHAHAHAHA!!**

**Don't worry, I wouldn't do that; no matter how many reviews, if it's not horribly low, I'll continue...**

**Remember in the first authors note when I said "Happy April Fools day"?**

**Yeah...**

**APRIL FOOLS!! !! !! !!**

**Sure, it was late but hey...It's the thought that counts! Now...I'll be updating each story very soon as a special treat :)**

**--Ninja Emmett. :)**


End file.
